


The Beard

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Qui-Gon comes forwards in time and has issues with Obi-Wan’s face.





	The Beard

Obi-Wan had a beard.

Qui-Gon wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

All of the other changes he could live with. His Padawan is all grown up with a GrandPadawan of his own? Great! Qui-Gon’s GrandPadawan was so strong in the Force that he accidentally brought him forwards in time. He obviously needed to learn more control, but still alright. The Galaxy is in the middle of a war that the Jedi are apart of? Horrible, but he could roll with it. Obi-Wan being a member of the High Council? That was definitely a hard pill to shallow and he needed a stiff drink to process, but worse things could’ve happened.

But, that beard bothered him. 

Maybe he was just used to his baby faced apprentice. After all, his Obi-Wan was only fourteen, was too young to have any sort of facial hair.

But, this was his Obi-Wan’s future. And Obi-Wan’s future, involved a beard. A beard that did a magnificent job of hiding all of the facial ticks that Qui-Gon has been learning to read.

Of course, that beard didn’t hide that grief on his young Padawan’s face when he saw him. Not the best way to discover he was dead, but the hug Obi-Wan tackled him with made up for it. Though that too quickly turned sour when Obi-Wan began to hyperventilate.

It had taken hours for Obi-Wan to calm down again. Qui-Gon wondered how long he had been holding onto these emotions to cause such a horrible breakdown. It also made him wonder if he was being too strict with Obi-Wan when it came to how one should deal with their emotions.

So, unless Obi-Wan was absolutely breaking down, there were only small signs that showed how he was really feeling.

Most of which were being hidden by that blasted beard.

Qui-Gon tried everything he could to get Obi-Wan to cut that stupid thing. He asked him out right to shave it only for him to laugh in his face. He went to Anakin and asked if he could do anything. Anakin had told him that Obi-Wan had grown it out as soon as he had become a Knight. Supposedly to hide how young he looked but Qui-Gon thought otherwise. Qui-Gon thought that Obi-Wan knew exactly how easily his emotions could be read on his face if the reader knew him very well and did everything he could to hide them. 

It was very smart of his former Padawan. Not healthy to hide his feelings certainly. Qui-Gon never claimed to deal with his emotions the best way either but he didn't want Obi-Wan to suffer as he did. He decided that when he returned to his proper time that he would schedule appointments with the Mind Healers for his Padawan and perhaps for himself as well to set a good example for his charge. 

He needed to deal with this Obi-Wan first though before he left. He would suggest the Mind Healers to him and give the idea to Anakin for himself and Ahsoka too, war did horrible things to everyone after all. He would push Obi-Wan to confide in his friends when it came to his troubles. Most importantly, Qui-Gon would find a way to get rid of that beard. Qui-Gon would hold Obi-Wan down and blackmail Mace into shaving it if it came to that.

It was not him but Obi-Wan’s Commander, a nice young man named Cody, who fixed the problem. Qui-Gon wasn’t exactly sure how he accomplished it but, he suspected it had something to do with the quick and fleeting glances the two shared. Or perhaps, it was the lingering touches the two thought they were being discreet about. Most likely, it was the private conversation Qui-Gon walked in on where he heard Cody muse on how despite how terrible the Hardeen mission had been, and Qui-Gon needed to hear about that mission one day, it did accomplish one thing. When Obi-Wan asked what it was, Cody had cupped his face and whispered, barely loud enough for Qui-Gon to hear, “I got a nice view of your handsome face.”

Qui-Gon felt love, shyness, and grief slip through Obi-Wan’s shields. An image of a beautiful blonde woman saying almost the same words to him, long ago.

The next day, Obi-Wan walked onto the bridge with a clean shaven face.


End file.
